coffee talk
by iwannabegilmore
Summary: Daily coffee talk over email, with an old boyfriend means nothing right? Rogan
1. Coffee Talk

Since May 2007 Rory Gilmore was taking the journalism world by storm. After the Obama campaign she was picked up by the NY Times for a political column, which turned her own political blog in June of 2013. She had total control of what she was publishing, who she was interviewing and the leads she created. She was constantly traveling the US. She visited Stars Hallow, and Hartford when ever she got the chance. She was based out of NY. Lorelai often came to visit her in the city in her one bedroom upper east side apartment. What didn't go unnoticed was the day after her first article was published in the NYT. Now let's take a trip back in time.

 _June 2010._

 _The inbox read "Logan Huntzburger". She hadn't heard from him since May 2007. It wasn't complete radio silence, He would send her yearly birthday cards to Stars Hallow, she heard whispers from her grandparents at how well he was doing out on his own. She would send a card back in return. She never got the closure she needed, but Rory Gilmore was not a girl to go out and chase some one. She was always being chased. She opened the email it read_

 _To:_ _RLGilmore_

 _From:_ _LoganHuntzburger_

 _Subject: NYTimes_

 _Ace,_

 _So I know you, you probably stared at your inbox for 45 minutes, making a pro con list on wether or not you should open it. But I'm glad you did. I know you are probably thinking you should have added a comma in the third sentence, or added another line. But I just want you to know you killed it. Bask in the glory of making it to the NYTimes. I know things between us didn't end the way either of us wanted.. I just want you to know that even though it's been three years, I still think about you every day, but today seeing you in the NYTimes it made me understand your decision. I would have held you back, you would not be Rory Gilmore NY Times reporter. Maybe a columnist for the San Fran Bay Chronicle, but that was not your dream. Your dream was the NYTimes and you've made it._

 _Logan_

 _She stared at the e-mail for 10 minutes and reread it over and over. He was right, she beat her self up every day about letting him walk out of her life, but she wouldn't be here right now. She finally made to where she wanted to be. She didn't know what to write back, how ironic, a writer who couldn't write. For the first time in her life she didn't consult anyone and just made the decision to hit the reply button and just type what was on her head_

 _RE:_ _LoganHuntzburger_

 _Logan,_

 _It was 35 minutes not 45 and I should've added a line about how the health care reform. But you don't know how long I've questioned by decision, how I sometimes cry at night about how we both walked away. How we both didn't fight for us, but at the same time we were heading on separate paths, you've taken the start up in California and turned it into something revolutionary, and I've finally made it to where I think I need to be._

 _Ace_

 _For 7 months now they exchanged daily emails, mostly about their days, about their upcoming projects. Today she was headed California to interview Schwarzenegger about the upcoming elections. She left it out of their emails, she wasn't sure if she was ready to see him. For some reason the last 2 times he was out on the east coast she was out on assignment, missing each other by hours. They weren't back together, they were friends, acquaintances, nothing emotional was brought up since that first email. But there was a offer Logan extended "Ace if you're ever in town stop by, you know the address. There's always guac in the fridge" That she did, it was their house, the one with the avocado tree. She never acknowledged she read that line, she wasn't ready to acknowledge the fact that he lived there._

 _But now here she was, in a rented VW Beatle sitting outside THE house. It was cute, the suburb had a unique Stars Hallow feel to it. Being here in this town , on this block outside the house made it sting a little. He had really planned this out. Maybe she would have been happy, maybe they would have picked there favorite coffee shop, maybe she would have been happy. But she was happy she was happy in NY, she was happy writing for the times. She was unsure what would happen when she knocked on the door. Would his new girlfriend open the door, she wasn't sure if he was in a relationship, they never talked about that stuff, she avoided it out of fear. But Logan was a catch she had to be prepared for what might be on the other side of the door. So after sitting in a parked car around the corner for over an hour she finally decided she was doing this today. She started the engine and turned the corner, parked the car walked up the cobblestone walk way and rang the door bell, uncertain as to what was going to happen when the door opened._


	2. Lazy Hazy Saturday

Logan was sending his daily email

To: RLGilmore 

From:loganhutnzburger 

Subject: Lazy Hazy Saturday

 _Ace,_

 _So I've been thinking how Saturdays as an adult are far less interesting than Saturday's at Yale. I haven't had to nurse a hang over in some time. Maybe the distance from Colin and Finn have done my liver some good. I spend a half day working at the home office. Then I take Henry,my dog for a walk to the park. I'm heading out now. Hope to hear from you soon. Maybe I'll send you a picture of Henry in the park today._

 _Logan_

He had just hit the send button on his laptop, and was getting the dogs leash when he heard the doorbell ring. He thought it must be a local girls scout selling cookies, he didn't have guest really visit him in California. He could definitely down a box of Thin Mints right now. Never did he ever imagine he would see her on the front porch.

"HI" Rory said. Logan just stared at her in awe, he didn't know if he was dreaming or not. "Oh okay, well then I guess I'll just head home. Bye Logan" Rory said and started to walk down the walkway.

She was nearly in her car when Logan was brought back to reality and was yelling "Rory wait!" She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around. Logan was in a dead sprint after her.

"Sorry, I just, I just wasn't expecting to see you on the other side of the door. Why didn't you tell me you were coming, I know I said you were always welcome, but, how long are you here for? have you been planning this? was this spur of the moment? " Logan rambled

" Logan slow down, I just didn't know if I had it in me to come. I've wanted to but I just didn't want to have any expectations, for me or you."

"Do you want to come inside?" Logan said " I was just getting Henry ready for a walk to the coffee shop in town." Rory's face fell, who was Henry? The only Henry Logan knew was a knight in shining armor. Was Henry his son? Did Logan have a family? She nodded her head and follow him back up the walkway and into the house. Only to be trampled by a black lab.

"Henry, get down!" Logan yelled. " Sorry Henry loves meeting new people, he gets so excited" Logan said. Rory just sat on on the floor allowing the dog to give her kisses. After a few minutes the dog settled down and put his head in Rory's lap.

"Sorry he sometimes thinks he's a lap dog" Logan laughed .

"It's okay he's a gorgeous pup. Is he as quirky as Paul Anka?" Rory asked.

" No, that dog is it's own creature" Logan remarked and smiled. Both of them refused to acknowledge the elephant in the room. " We were just getting ready to head to the coffee shop and then the dog park, do you want to come?" Logan asked hesitantly

" Sure, that'd be great." Rory smiled, and began to stand. " I just want to change out of my sandals and get my sneakers." Rory said

"Rory Gilmore owns a pair of sneakers?!" Logan yelled.

" Yes 3, and I even go to the gym 4 days a week" Rory said

" Why the sudden change?! The Gilmore diet of sugar and sugar finally catch up?" Logan laughed

"Well, you see I gained the freshman 15 on the campaign trail, and then since Grandpa had a stroke last year I decided to maybe just maybe start to lead a healthier lifestyle " Rory said.

" Richard had a stroke ?" Logan asked. He was shocked no one told him about it .

"Yes, last year he was in a meeting at work and he had this facial droop. His secretary was nervous so she called 911. Thank god she did. If she didn't he wouldn't be here right now." Rory said teary eyed.

"I had no idea Ace. I'm so sorry to hear. If I had know I would've done something" Logan said. They finally started walking toward the coffee shop. Rory had no idea where she was going, but followed Logan and Henry's lead.

" Like what Logan, we were barely speaking. Birthday cards don't really count as talking." Rory said.

"But that doesn't change the way I feel about you." Logan said, as he grabbed Rory's hand. She didn't know what to say at his statement. She didn't know how he felt, or even how she felt. It was just all complicated. But for now , she was fine with them just holding hands.

"So Henry?" Rory asked changing gears.

" Yes Henry. If you read today's email I mention him. I got him 2 years ago after I got settled out here in Cali, and well you see Henry got destroyed during the moving process."

"OH NO!" Rory yelled. "Poor Henry."

" So I was lonely here in California, and I got a dog and named him Henry. We go on runs and to the park on the weekends." Logan said.

"How far is this coffee shop. I'm dying for a cup. I only drank 1 cup this morning because I was so nervous." Rory said

"One cup or one pot ?" Logan laughed.

"One cup ! I swear on the life of my 2 year old brother!" Rory said

"Brother?" Logan asked.

"Yea, Mom and Luke got married 3 months after my graduation, and then Will came along 10 months after that. He's really cute. He's got this blonde curly hair and the Gilmore blue eyes. He's a real lady killer." Rory smiled thinking about her brother. "I mean it's a little weird to have a brother when you're old enough to be their mom, but he's made everyone's life a little brighter."

"Richard and Emily happy?" Logan asked knowing Luke was always a sore topic in the Gilmore mansion. But the truth was Luke was a good simple man who made Lorelai happy. They finally reached the coffee shop. Logan ordered his coffee and one for Rory just the way he knew she liked it. He handed her he coffee, and they began to walk towards the park.

"I have never seen them happier." Rory said while sipping her coffee. "When grandpa had his stroke his left side was really weak and he couldn't hold him, so he started going to physical therapy 5 days a week and now has all of his functions back." Rory smiled.

"Friday night dinners still happen along with Sunday Brunch at Luke's" Rory said. "I try to make it to either one twice a month. But sometimes it's just so hard to do with the traveling for work. I haven't been home, home NY since last Tuesday, and I haven't been home Stars Hallow in almost a month" Rory said.

"Honor and Josh have 2 kids now, Tate and Brady, they're twin boys who are turing one next month. I am heading back to Hartford for their first birthday next week. Are you going to be on the east coast then? " Logan asked looking down a the ground.

" Yes I think I am, maybe we can meet up in the city or CT while I'm there, I have to check in to the office in NY while I'm there" Logan said.

"That sounds nice" Rory said smiling Still unsure as to what this trip even means. The both sat on the bench watching Henry run around the park having a great time.

"When do you have to leave?" Logan asked. He was just so happy to see her, so see her smile, to see her laugh. To know that what happened between them didn't destroy everything they once had.

"Monday morning I have a Red eye back to NY. I've got 3 articles due, and there is word there are starting a new online blog. They are looking for a reporter to take it and run. I am trying to be that reporter." Rory said

" I'm sure the competition has got nothing on you Ace." Logan said

"You'd be shocked with the talent that comes through the paper." Rory said " It's so much bigger than the papers HPG owns. No offense " Rory laughed

"Non taken." Logan said throwing his hands up. " Dad's asked me to come back every day since I've left, but I'm finally free. Free from his grip, free from his money, free from his expectations. Being free has finally allowed me to succeed. " Logan said

"You've done great!" Rory said "I don't know about you but I'm starving" Rory said .

"Come let me get you feed" Logan said as he stood and extended his hand for Rory to take. "Henry!" Logan called. The dog ran towards both him and Rory and sat waiting for Logan to reattach his leash.

"did you train him to do that ?" Rory said

"Yeah we both went to obedience school 3 nights a week. Truth be told he doesn't need his leash but I get looks from people when I don't " Logan said as the exited the park and began walking home.

"Logan Huntzburger in obedience school?!" Rory laughed. She was bent over dying of laughter.

"It's not that funny, and I've graduated along with Henry." Logan said proudly. It was dusk as they finally reached the house. Rory was starving, she was hoping Logan hadn't lost his ability to make a killer grilled cheese and french fries, or tacos. Yes she was hoping for tacos.

The walked into the house and for the first time Rory had time to look around. It was decorated very Logan like, clean lines white, blues and a California coastal theme. She couldn't help but notice the giant french doors that overlooked the backyard from the kitchen. In the center of the patio you could see one lone avocado tree. Logan saw her staring and tried to break the awkwardness.

"So Ace, what do you want to eat? I've got some steak, maybe steak tacos? I'm assuming you're still a carnivore?"

"You assumed correctly, however I started eating these things called vegetables. Big fan of the brussel sprouts. Luke makes them extra special when I go home." Rory laughs "tacos sound amazing." Rory smiled. " So do you cook for yourself often?" Rory asked

"Most nights its just cereal, with the Rory Gilmore concoction of half and half and milk ratio. You and Paris should really get a patent on that by the way" Logan said as he was taking the meat out of the fridge. "But on the weekends I cook. I ventured to a cooking class on Sundays when I got here."

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO LOGAN HUNTZBURGER?!" Rory laughed

"He's still here just improved." Logan remarked. He started taking out all the ingredients for tacos. He opened the back door to let Henry out. " Well I'm going to grill the steak. There should be a ripe avocado on the counter to make guacamole, and there is tequila in the cabinet" Logan directed.

And so just like that, Rory felt at home. She stood there unsure of what this all meant, but it just felt right. She didn't want to think too much into it. She was just going to let it be. She knew she had to get on a plane to New York on Monday, but today was saturday and she just wanted to be. For once in her life she didn't want to plan, or make a pro con list. She was just tired of planning. For once she was ready for anything.


	3. Here and now

Standing in the kitchen Rory really didn't know how to make gauc. She knew it was green and had some red things and maybe onion in it. She'd wait for Logan to come back in and hopefully he'd know. Tequila on the other hand, she knew how to make a good cocktail. She was the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore after all. Speaking of she hadn't heard from her. She'd shoot her a text to let her know she was still alive. Three minutes later she had a pitcher of margaritas ready. Slightly nervous she downed one in one gulp, she poured another round for her and one for Logan and ventured outside. The backyard was large and landscaped just as she imagined, she sat down at the backyard table, watching the very last of the sun disappear into the night sky.

"That smells fantastic. The only thing I've eaten in the last 24 hours were 3 donuts, a hoho, and a pack of airplane peanuts." Rory said.

"I thought you were going to eat healthier" Logan bantered back.

"When I'm on the road I let myself go" Rory responded back. "well you see you left me in charge of guacamole, and I only know avocados go in there. But I'm a pro with tequila." Rory said pushing the margarita towards him.

"Well good thing you stopped by I'll make sure you're feed and healthy for your trip back." Logan said. " the steak is done, do you want to eat out here or inside?" Logan asked

"I rarely have guests, entertaining is not my forte." Logan said

"No one visits you out here?" Rory asked

"Well Honor used to come before she had the twins, and they've come out once since they were born. Colin and Finn come out once a month, and they're more concerned about bar hopping than eating." Logan laughed

"What are those two up too? I've had a drunken message from Finn every now and again but I've never picked up. " Rory said

" Finn is supervising 5 of the east coast hotels his family owns. Colin is getting married next year to Stephanie, and working at his dad's law firm in Hartford." Logan explained.

"let's sit inside it's getting chilly out here" Rory said standing and began to walk into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table. Henry sat on her feet, a warm welcome since her feet were chilly. Logan handed her silverware and plates to set the table. Dinner conversation kept flowing as though no time had passed. The pitcher of margaritas was long gone and they sat at the table, Logan finally mustered up the courage to address the elephant in the room. "So what are we doing here Rory?"

"I don't know for once, I just want to let things be. Let them happen. But we have to acknowledge we on different coasts, neither of us are at the point were can just pack up and leave where we are. I just want you to know that not a day has not gone by, that I haven't wanted to call you, to tell you I miss you, to tell you that I'm still in love with you." Logan had no words for her but he felt the same way.

"Let's just enjoy this weekend then Ace." Logan said standing hold his hand out for Rory to grab. "Dance with me" Logan said as he turned on his stereo, and Moon River came through the speakers.

"This is the first song we ever danced to, you told me I was special" Rory said remembering the song from her grandparents vow renewal.

"I knew you were special, I never would have imagined how you were going to impact my life forever. " Logan said hold her close, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "You have a few more freckles on your nose, and you've grown out your bangs, but you look the same Ace."

"You Huntzberger, am I detecting highlights in your hair?" Rory said pulling at a few hairs on his head.

"No it's all this California sunshine" Logan laughed. For the first time in a while he was content, happy, at peace. "Stay here tonight" Logan said. Rory closed her eyes, smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Its not often you meet someone, someone that literally sends sparks through your body with every touch, and every kiss. "Ok" was all she said as she rested her head on his shoulder and swayed to the music.

"Do you ever think we'll ever be in the right place at the right time?" Rory asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"I mean in the place were both of us are ready, ready to move on past this" Rory said pointing between the two of them.

"I never want to move past this" Logan admitted.

"That's not what I was referring to. I mean will our paths ever line up?" Rory said

"I sure hope so Ace." Logan said. He wasn't sure when he was going to bring up the fact that Mitchum was sick with cancer, and a merger of the two companies was on the way. The merge was mostly likely going to bring him back to the east coast. But he couldn't give her false hope, he didn't want to give himself false hope. For now he would just live in the moment, spend the next few hours enjoying a moment he spent the last 7 months dreaming about.

One song melted into the next as they swayed back and forth to the tune. "I'd like to take you into a book store in town tomorrow. Every time I pass it I think of you." said Logan.

Rory smiled " You know me, I can never turn down a bookstore."

"They have a second edition Pushkin in the window" Logan said as Rory smiled. Logan smiled back and before they knew it the little space between them was closed. Logan pulled Rory tighter against him, their lips melting into one another. Logan began to move them towards the couch unsure, how long either of them could keep standing. Rory's knees were becoming weak, she had dreamed of moment like this for years. She just wanted to enjoy it, be here now, not think of tomorrow, monday, next week, next year. She was going to live in the now. They made out like horny teenagers for what seemed and eternity, when Rory pulled away, and stared a Logan with dark lustful eyes. "Can we go to bed?" Rory asked knowing she was implying more than just sleep. She needed this for herself, she knew Logan needed it too. Logan nodded, and lead Rory up the stairs. He turned on his bedroom light and slowly guided Rory to the bed. "I need you" Rory said as she sat on the bed staring at Logan. "You've got me Ace" Logan replied, as he made his way towards her. They connected again, as they began removing each others clothes. Rory laid out on the bed "You look beautiful Ace" Logan said as he closed any remaining space between the two. They made love, cherishing each other as if it were the last time they'd ever get the chance to do this.

It was now midnight Rory had now changed into one of Logan's old Yale t-shirts, they were cuddled watching SNL. Rory was the first one to break the silence. " You know since we've broken up, I've been on a few dates, nothing really panned out. Every kiss was missing something. Today reminded me of what it is like to have this charged energy between two people." Rory said.

"Charged in an understatement " Logan said kissing the top of her head. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

Light was filtering into the room, and something wet was touching her hand. She opened her eye slightly confused. Then she remembered Logan, tacos, dancing, making out, sex. She looked down to her right, it was Henry and he was licking her hand, the clock read 8:15, the pup probably had to go outside. She quietly and carefully removed herself from Logan's grip, as she stood up she gave him a good once over. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Rory began to make her way downstairs. She opened the back door to let Henry out, and began her quest to make coffee. Of course Logan had a fancy machine, but she could do this. She was Yale educated, and a coffee enthusiast, learning to make a cup of coffee shouldn't be that hard. twelve minutes passed and she still hadn't figured out how to turn the machine on. She needed a cup of coffee just to be in the right state of mind. She now had the plug in her hand "now connie, it'd be great if it plug you in and you turn on. Please. Please." Rory begged. little did she know that Logan was standing just feet behind her. He watched her plug the machine back in and nothing happen. He couldn't let this continue. " The power button is on the side." Logan said startling Rory. "How long have you been watching?" Rory asked

"Long enough to know you've named my coffee pot Connie." Logan laughed.

"Well every coffee pot needs a name. It's rude not to, considering how happy it makes you every day." Rory shot back.

"Good point Ace." Logan said as he stood up and made his way to the front door to get the sunday paper. He walked back in taking the Times out of it's blue bag and unfolding the paper. He opened the paper shocked to see who the by line was written by.

"Above the fold Ace?" Logan exclaimed showing Rory the paper. "WHAT?!" she yelled. "That article wasn't supposed to be published for another week!" Rory said. "It must have been a slow weekend, news wise for the to run this as the byline !" Rory yelled giving Logan a quick kiss. "I've got to call my mom really quick" She said walking to get her cell. When she turned her phone on she had 12 missed phone calls. 8 missed FaceTimes, 32 texts. Forgetting she was on west coast time, her family started reading the paper 5 hours ago. She dialed her mom, she picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hi mom" Rory said

" HI mom, that's all I get? Rory you made it above the fold of the NYTimes!" Lorelai yelled. "why didn't you tell me?! I've got Luke buying ever copy in Stars Hallow. Grandma and Grandpa are calling the Times to have a mint copy delivered to them!" Lorelai said. " I didn't even know getting a mint copy was a thing, apparently it is!"

" I really didn't know. That story was banked for next week. My editor never informed me it was going to make it above the fold." Rory said

"Well we are super proud of you" Lorelai said " when are you heading home?' Lorelai asked

"Tomorrow morning I fly out. I've got to head to the office when I get back to get this story in and then I was thinking about making a trip to Stars Hallow for the weekend" Rory said. She was now sitting on the window seat with Henry in her lap. A squirrel scurried across the porch sending Henry into a frenzy. Without thinking Rory was yelling "Henry quiet."

"Henry?! and was that a dog? Rory where are you?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a long story. I fill you in when I see you on Thursday, I've got to go and answer some emails" Rory said

"This conversation is soooo not over " Lorelai said, knowing there was something big going on that Rory was not telling her.

"I know mom. But I just can't ruin the moment right now." Rory said.

"Sorry about that." Rory said to Logan. " Sorry about what? " Logan said.

" Calling my mom , ruining our moment." Rory said.

"I'd be more upset if you didn't call her Ace. She's been your biggest cheerleader since day one. But I can't help but over hear. Does she not know you're here."

"She knows I'm here in California, on assignment. She doesn't know I'm here here. I didn't tell a soul. I can't ruin this happiness I'm feeling right now. You know, when I finished the Obama campaign she told me to come out here. But I wasn't ready, and then I got the call from the Times. I started as just a fact checker and then worked my way up." Rory said looking into the bottom of her coffee cup.

"Rory" Logan said grabbing her hand. "You wouldn't be where you are right now if you came out here. One day our paths are going to match up. I just want you to know, I'm going to wait for you." Logan said feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders. "I've tried the dating thing but, I've compared every girl to you. Sure we broke each others' hearts but, it doesn't change the fact that I want you. I want a life with you. I might not be possible now, but I know, someday somehow we are going to get there." Logan said wiping the tear falling down her face.

"I'd like that" Rory said. " So for now, let's just be." Rory said leaning in for a kiss. "You've got and coco puffs?" Rory asked

"Coco puff and rice chex" Logan said

"You sure know how to woo a girl" Rory said. " I know it's only January but, I was approached by Chilton to coach a summer journalism workshop. I told them that I'd get back to them? What do you think?" Rory asked

"Those kids would be lucky to learn from you. You were able to really fine tune my journalistic talent" Logan said.

"See I always thought it was the other way around. Until I did the article on the Life and Death Brigade I was a timid writer, and journalist. The opportunity to engage in what I was writing helped me develop." Rory said. "Sure before I would have grammatically correct articles, but they almost lacked pizzaz"

"Maybe we pushed each other more than we thought" Logan said. "let's finish breakfast, we've got to get to the bookstore before it rains this afternoon. It's another quick walk into town." Logan said

"Who would've thought that you, Logan Huntzberger would be into small town life, while I am a city rat now." Rory laughed. " I have another change of clothes in the car." Rory said walking to the front door.

It was around 11:30 Rory answered some emails and texts while Logan was getting ready. She had a few minutes to reflect on what was happening. Tomorrow she would go home, as if nothing happened? She wouldn't worry about that now, she was promised a second edition Pushkin. But for once in her life she saw herself beyond a journalist, beyond a writer, beyond just a girlfriend, and it didn't scare her anymore. She watched her mom's failed marriage and then her second succeed . Maybe the moral of this Gilmore story was the one that's meant to be will somehow come back into your life.

They began walking into town. Rory made a bee line for the coffee shop and ordered another cup of nectar. Sipping the deliciousness she announced she was now ready for books. They walked into the book store and Rory was taken aback. Never had she seen such a quaint bookstore, books arranged by author, fiction, non fiction. It was then she saw the Pushkin in it's glass box, she knew she couldn't leave here without it but it had started to rain. " Logan I need that book but it's going to get destroyed in the rain" Rory said "How about I bring it when I come to the east coast next week. It'll give me a reason to meet up with you. Plus you'd have to pay the extra baggage fees because I have a feeling one book isn't going to be enough for you." Logan said

"You know me too well" Rory laughed. "I've got to work on my article a bit today, I hope you don't mind"

"I've got some work to do too." Logan said. The spent the next 2 hours in the bookstore. Rory had 12 books she wanted to buy. Logan instructed the associate he'd be back this week to pick them up as he gave him his credit card. "I would've bought them Logan" Rory said. "But I know better than to fight with you when it comes to paying."

"I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight " Logan stated a little nervous " I'd think that'd be great" Rory said excited to see more of the area. They began walking home in the rain, the came home soaked and cold, immediately rushing into the shower for warmth.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in comfortable silence. Rory working on her article, Logan working on what ever it was he was working on. It was approaching 6:30 when Logan asked Rory if she wanted to get ready for dinner it was a casual eatery named Alto. It was an up and coming pizzeria, he had made reservations online when they got home. " Ace, it's 6:30 do you want to get ready for dinner. Our reservations for 7:30" Logan said getting up to let Henry outside.

"Sure, how should I dress?" Rory asked

"Casual is fine, I'm just going to throw on some chino's with a button down" Logan said.

"Perfect I left my cocktail dresses in NY" Rory yelled from the bathroom while applying some lip gloss.

They soon left the house and took off in Logan's Wrangler. It was so un-Logan like but it fit his Californian personality. As the approached the restaurant, Rory's taste buds were going wild from the aromas coming from the area. Logan parked a led her up to Alto. It was then Rory's eyes went wide " Is this the place you emailed me about last month, the one that lets you build your own pizza?!" Rory was now jumping up and down with excitement "this is better than Christmas morning, I hope they have a make your own sundae shop next door. If they do i might be telling the Times to shove it and start me own Californian food blog."

"Sorry we'll have to travel across the continental US, to get your triple fudge sundae from Taylor's." Logan laughed. "Come inside it's still raining" Logan said ushering her into the eatery.

The aroma of pizza was intoxicating, she could only hope it tasted as a good as it smelled. They were seated at their table and handed menus. It had that iconic NY Italian restaurant feel, red checkered table clothes, a live Sinatra cover band. Rory was overwhelmed with excitement as she read the menu, sauces ranged from marinara to alfredo, with every topping imaginable. She wondered if Logan was still going to order an extra cheese pizza with mushrooms. Logan ordered wine for them, as she stared at the menu, she muttered a "sure that's good" when he asked for red or white. The waiter handed them a checklist so they could get their pizza orders.

"What time do you have to be at the airport" Logan asked

"My flight is at 7, and I've got to drop off the rental before. How long of a drive is it to the airport?" Rory asked

"About an half hour drive. You'll hit no traffic " Logan said "4:30 should give you enough time. How's the wine?" Logan asked trying to change the topic.

"Delicious. I'd love to visit this vineyard someday." Rory said as she admired the bottle.

"Everything here is locally sourced, the cheese, the wine, the vegetables" Logan said. "It's my first time here. Some of the people at the office have been raving about it. I just never had the opportunity nor the company to come here." Logan smiled

Dinner had ended, the rain had stopped and they walked down the street to Logan's car. They traveled home in comfortable silence. When they entered the house, Rory gathered her things that seemed to be scattered all of the house. She finally had everything packed and gathered. She finally made it back to Logan's room changed into his old Yale t-shirt, when he pulled her into the bed. She immediately turned into him, finding sleep quickly.

It was 4 am and the the alarm was blaring "Make it stoppppp" Rory said slapping Logan's chest. "Ace you've got to get up, you've got a plane to make." Logan said sitting up and turning down the covers.

Logan went downstairs to make coffee and threw 2 pop tarts in the toaster. Minutes later Rory made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, her bags by the front door. Logan handed her, the coffee and pop tart. "MHmmmm thank you" Rory said to Logan. "I've got to get going" Rory said in a timid voice.

"Let me walk you out" Logan said ushering her to the front door. He knew this goodbye wasn't going to be easy, but it wouldn't be forever. They finally made it the car, loaded her bags in the car. They just stood there looking at each other . Rory was the first to break the silence, "So I'll see you when you come to the east coast." Rory said leaning in for a kiss.

"I'll email you with the details as soon as I know the plans of the trip." Logan said.

"I'll see you on the flip side" Rory said trying to break the seriousness of the moment.

"Back at ya," Logan said, Rory was now in the car, ready to head home. "I'm glad I swallowed by pride and came." Rory said.

"I'm glad too." Logan said. "See you soon." Rory began driving away it wasn't until he could no longer see her car when he whispered. "I love you Ace.".

Rory was now boarding the plane, the sun had just risen over the bay. The flight attendants made their announcement that plane was now ready for take off. She hated take offs, she closed her eyes, when they finally broke through the clouds she said "I love you Logan."


	4. Goodnite Ace

Rory's flight landed back on the east coast she was excited to see her mom. Life on the road was long and tiring. Some how she knew her time at home was going to be the polar opposite of relaxing. There'd be eating marathons coupled with movie marathons, plus breakfast lunch and dinner planned around the town. She was happy to be returning home, but the word home was a broad definition. She considered home Stars Hallow, she considered her studio apartment in New York home, and somehow she had a unsure feeling that wherever Logan was was home. She was waiting at the baggage claim when she decided to call Logan. The phone rang 3 times before he picked up. "Hey Ace! How was your flight."

" It was great however when I was checking in I was surprised to see my seat was upgraded to first class!" Rory said "I can only assume it was you?"

"How did you know?" Logan grinned

"I can feel your smirk through the phone" Rory said. "Logan, you know grand gestures aren't my thing" Rory reminded him

"Yea that worked out great for me the last time." They both were referring to the proposal. "But that was the past and this is now, and it's a long flight and I used points to have your seat upgraded, so it really cost me nothing." Logan remarked.

" Well thank you, there was a baby screaming in the back of the plane. I was very grateful to be far away. " Rory said. "Hey my bags are coming down the carousel, I'll call or text you when I get back to Stars Hallow."

"ok talk to you later" Logan said

"Love you." Rory said without thinking and hung up the phone. Oh dear what had she just done. She just said those words that freaks out any human being on the face of the planet. What if he wasn't feeling the same way? What if this weekend was just closure? What if ? It was then she heard her phone buzz. A text read " _Love you too Ace."_

Rory finally made her way to the pick up area of the air port when she saw Lorelai holding a white sign saying "Gilmore"

 _"_ Mom !" Rory said running ( well briskly walking towards Lorelai). "Rory ?!" Lorelai said "Is it really you? Have you grown, you sure look smarter. You definitely look like NYT writer who made is above the fold" Lorelai said

"Smarter indeed" Rory said while hugging Lorelai.

"alright kid we have a 30 minute drive home with zero songs about the wheels on the bus. Mommy knows you saw Logan this weekend. So Mommy needs details. You look happy"

"I am happy." Rory said. " Well I guess I should fill you in from the beginning. About 7 months ago I had an email from Logan. He was congratulating me on my job at the times. The weekly emails turned into daily emails. Our banter quickly returned, we didn't talk about May 3 years ago, we sort of just picked up as if we hadn't been apart. Then about a week ago I scheduled an interview in California and next thing you know I'm standing on his front stoop. I am impressed you haven't interrupted me yet." Rory said.

"It's like a mini Soap opera, I live with Luke and a 2 year old this is the most adult conversation I've had since I last saw you. So please continue" Lorelai said as she continued to drive on the highway.

" We'll he invited me in. I met his dog, we walked into town, we bought books and ate delicious food. We acted like nothing happened, and for the first time in a long time I felt like my real self again. Then when I got to the airport my plane ticket was upgraded I was angry he was back to his grand gestures, so I called him out on it when I landed, and I may have said Love you when I hung up the phone. I don't know why it just slipped out. "

"Logan has a dog?" Lorelai said.

"Logan has a dog? That's all you have to say about everything I just told you?" Rory said " well yes he has a black lab name Henry."

" Well it shows that he has taken on responsibility, can't really just pick up and go get wild in Las Vegas." Lorelai said.

"He has matured a lot in our time apart, but he still can ask me those challenging questions that push me out of my comfort zone." Rory said. "But we still haven't talked about the break up, the engagement and the other thing" Rory said. "I know he wanted to but I just couldn't ruin the weekend I just couldn't ." Rory said staring at her hands. The other thing was one of the hardest week of her life. " He's heading to the east coast this week for Honor's twins birthday. I told him we'd talk then."

"It's going to be emotionally charged. You'll both scream and yell and laugh and cry, but in the end its out in the open, you can't hold back. It's how me and Luke got back on track.

"So do you want Luke's? He's there with Will" Lorelai asked.

"Why do you even ask? I haven't had a real cup of coffee in what seems like days! But Logan has this fancy coffee machine, and dare I say it make a great cup ! That Connie is a champ!".

" You named his coffee pot? This must be serious." Lorelai laughed. Roy's phone buzzed alerting her of a text from Logan, it read " _Connie must miss you, the coffee pot wouldn't turn on."_

" _oh no so sad! Maybe if you whisper sweet nothings to her she'll come back to life."_ Rory replied.

 _"_ _You're a hard person not to miss. Did you make it to StarsHallow yet?"_ Logan asked

 _"_ _Pulling into town now. Going to Luke's for lunch and to see Will."_ Rory responded.

 _"_ _Have a burger and fries for me. I've got my flight plans for next week."_ Logan said.

 _"_ _Ok, I'll call you before bed tonight."_ Rory fired back. She finally looked up from her phone. She noticed how town hadn't changed since she left. The town was decorated in twinkling lights left over from Christmas and New Years, there was light dusting of snow.

"Did I miss the first snowfall?" Rory asked

"I wouldn't classify this as a snow fall. We are do for a blizzard next week, just in time for Will's half birthday!"

"You're insane, you never celebrated my half birthdays!" Rory joked.

"Well, Luke is a little obsessed with him. He's got a whole baseball themed birthday party planned for June. It's 6 months away, he figured out how to use amazon last week and it's a force that can't be stopped." Lorelai said as she pulled into a parking spot in front of Luke's. They walked into the diner.

"Drumroll please… Rory Gilmore is back in town!" Lorelai announced. She quickly found the table Will was sitting at in his high chair with his toys. She gave him a quick kiss on the head. "Mama" he said holding out his arms for Lorelai to pick him up. Luke quickly came over to the table and gave Rory a hug.

"Glad you're home. What can I make you? A burger? French Toast? A burrito?" Luke asked.

"since when have you had taco's here?" Rory asked

"Since your mother insisted we started burrito mariachi Mondays " Luke said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey do NOT mock. The last time I had taco Tuesday from Al's I got sick. So in my infinite wisdom I decided Luke should get on the burrito band wagon." Lorelai said.

"I'm going to go with a cheeseburger." Rory said.

"Me too Me too! and 3 coffees." Lorelai said.

"3 coffees? who needs the third?" Luke asked.

"Will." Lorelai said.

"Absolutely not. It's bad enough you made one child a caffeine addict. You will not do it to him too!" Luke said storming away.

"It's so easy to get him wound up!" Lorelai laughed. Luke came back shortly with coffee for the girls and juice for Will.

" Did he eat yet?" Lorelai asked pointing to the boy in her lap.

"No I was just finishing up some pasta and peas for him." Luke said as he ruffled his hair. " Miss Patty and Babette came in while you were gone and took him out for a walk around town. He should be out early tonight." Luke said.

The family sat down and finished their dinner. They soon packed up and headed home Rory exhausted from travel. It was nice to be home, even tough it was a short time. She wandered into her room, Lorelai was getting Will settled for bed. She picked up her phone to check in with Logan. The phone rang 4 times before he picked up.

"Hey. Are you at work?" Rory asked realizing it was mid day in California.

"Yea, I'm in my office working on some contracts. Nothing that can't wait for a little while." Logan said. " how was your cheeseburger?"

"It was almost better than sex." Rory laughed. "But more importantly, Luke started making burritos on Mondays." Rory exclaimed.

"Better than sex?" Logan asked.

" I said almost. " Rory replied.

" Well I better step up my game knowing there's a cheeseburger in competition." Logan smirked.

"stop smirking, I can feel it through the phone." Rory remarked.

"So I got my travel plans. I'm heading out Sunday flying into JFK. I have to work in the NY office until Thursday. Then I am heading to Honor's Friday thru Sunday. Then back to NY for another week."

"you're going to be on the east coast for 2 weeks?" Rory said excited.

"Seems so!" Logan responded. He'd tell her he was moving back to the east coast in person. He'd tell her about the merger. He'd tell her about Mitchum's cancer. He'd tell her about the house he was buying in the suburb of Hartford.

"What about Henry?" Rory asked suddenly concerned about the dog.

"He's coming with me. My apartment in the city allows dogs." Logan said.

"Can I meet you at the airport?" Rory asked.

"I'd love that" Logan said. Logan knew one of them had to bring up the elephant in the room. "I know we avoided the subject this weekend and it was everything I could've hoped for. But when I see you I'd like to just talk through some things. " Logan said.

"I know. I want to do it in person. I can't do it on the phone. " Rory said nervous that if they had this conversation on the phone he'd change his mind and not want to see her again. It'd remind him why they hadn't communicated after graduation.

"Ace, nothing we say to each other is going to change how I feel about you. But if you want to do it person, we can wait." Logan said.

"Would you like to come to the twins birthday party?" Logan asked. "I may have told Honor you came to visit this weekend. " Logan winced.

"Logan. You know your family didn't like me to begin with. How do I show up 3 years later after a rejected proposal and go hey hows it going pass the salt?"

"Our family dynamic has changed a little." Logan said. "Grandkids have made Mitchum a softie. They'll be fine, and you know I don't care much for their opinions. Plus do you want Honor showing up on your front door? You know she will if you don't show up."

"Fine. What do I get them a crazy daisy and some savings bonds?" Rory laughed.

" Nothing, I'll sign your name to my very generous Uncle Logan."

"But comments like Rory and Logan are back together, that Rory Gilmore is back to free load off the Logan." Rory said.

"back together. I like the sound of that Ace." Logan said.

"Yes. I guess that's the easiest label to put on this for the time being" Rory said while letting out a yawn.

"Am I boring you Ace?" Logan said.

"No. I'm just extremely tired from traveling today. I'm waiting for Mom and Luke to finish getting Will ready for bed. Then I'm going to shower and head to bed. I heading back to NY on Wednesday, I find out about the column by Friday. And OHHH it's supposed to snow the weekend you come in. Have you ever walked around Central Park in the snow?" Rory asked

"I can't say I have. I'll talk to you sometime tomorrow Ace. Try not to miss me in the shower. " Logan said.

"Only in my dreams." Rory said.

"Kinky. " Logan remarked

"I see I've been rubbing off on you." Rory laughed. "good night logan."

"Good night Ace."


	5. Change

Rory sat in her room in Stars Hallow thinking about how in the course of 4 days her life finally felt like it was getting back on track. She knew a lot could transpire in the next few days once they really start talking through their issues and their time apart. But from what she can gather it seemed that both she and Logan just threw themselves into work, and had little to no success in the relationship department. Perhaps this is what there relationship needed, they needed to be apart to grow individually, maybe if she had said yes 3 years ago they wouldn't have made it. She glanced at her inbox for the 30th time that day, she was anxiously anticipating her response from her boss about the promotion. She currently had a small political column published online and in the paper daily. But she was tired of politics, politicians, the lies, the scandals, the false promises. She had submitted the article for the byline that was published this days ago, she hoped this meant she got the promotion. Full field reporter. She wanted to write on bigger issues than Anthony Weiner and his wiener scandal. But still she hadn't heard from the editor of ßthe new department. Hopefully tomorrow she'd have a response.

Rory was finally able to claim and shower, she was about to head to bed when she realized her mother was sitting at the table with two cups of coffee and cake.

"Sit. " her mother commanded. "How was your shower?"

"wonderful, I used one of those scented tablet thingys from the Inn. It was amazing."

"I'll have grandma send you a care package with some in there. You know I'd never ever thought I say this but letting my mother "manage" the spa functions at the inn has been a success."

" Well it gives Grandma something to do, and she gets to see Will more regularly. Dare I say your relationship is normalizing?"

"oh no, our relationship will never be normal, but its somewhat regular. " Lorelai said. "So did Logan call?"

"He did. He's heading to NY on Sunday, he's working in the NY office until Thursday and then heading to CT. He asked me to come to the birthday party! How can he ask me that when we haven't even had the BIG discussion yet. He may hate me by Sunday night!" Rory said.

"Kid, maybe he realizes nothing that either of you say will change how he feels." Lorelai said.

"But I know he'll hate me after he find outs. How do I tell him I was on the trail for a month when I found out I was pregnant, that I was planning on telling him in person when we stopped in California the next week. That I miscarried our baby before I could even tell him. Telling him when there was no us was useless, but I have to tell him now." Rory said crying.

"Babe, we've been through this. It was the universes way of telling you it wasn't the right time. But, now its time to tell him, let him feel some of the grief you feel."

"Yea, I guess. This cake is really good, is it from Westons?" Rory asked.

"Yea, I had them make it for your home coming. I didn't tell the boys I got it , I didn't feel like sharing." Lorelai said as she ate her third slice.

Rory checked her email for the 40th time that day. "still no response from the editor of the new department." Rory said. "I know its the TIMES, but if I don't get out of this political column, I may start applying else where." Rory said.

"Elsewhere? But its the New York Times." Lorelai said.

"But I'm writing on the same topics every day for the last 3 years. When I was on the trail it was fast paced, high intensity and I hated being in a new city every week. I started at the Times fact checking political stories, now they have me writing them. Sure I'm getting published but this isn't where I saw myself in the future. I thought I'd be reporting on real issues, writing reviews on new books, expanding my knowledge, and challenging myself." Rory said.

"Hun I had no idea you were feeling this way. Are you saying maybe it's time to go back to school?" Lorelai said.

"I don't know. Maybe if I don't get this new position it's something I have to think about." Rory said. "But I just know that writing politics every day is not something I can do forever. I'm going to head bed. I'm exhausted." Rory said as she cleaned up her plate and mug.

As she lay in her bed she stared at the ceiling for a while. Maybe it was time for a change.


End file.
